


To Tweet or Not to Tweet

by TheNewJefferson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was a tweet all it took to get those two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tweet or Not to Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a dream I had about a week ago. Mistykins06 told me that I should write it out so here it is! This was really fun to write and I hope ya'll like it!
> 
> Thanks to Mistykins06 for all your help!
> 
> Discalimer: I don't own a thing!

Molly was elbows deep in poor Mrs. Moore when she heard a commotion outside. Looking towards the door, she pulled her gloves off and made her way towards the noise. Through the window she could make out the forms of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. As per usual, they were arguing.

"It's not a competition!"

"Of course it's not, John, if it were I would win."

"Sherlock, you can't just-"

All of a sudden the morgue doors flew open and Sherlock came strolling in, Belstaff flapping behind him. He looked around and spotted Molly, smiling when he did.

"Ah, Molly, precisely the woman I was looking for."

"What can I help you with?" She narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't aware of any ongoing cases."

"There's not any. The criminal class of London has decided to be law abiding for once. Boring."

"What are you here for?"

"You."

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Would you say that you are over Tom?”

“Yes, but I don’t understand why you would care…Oh.”

He smirked as he cupped her face and kissed her. Before she realized what was happening, she brought her hands to his neck. Just as he started to deepen the kiss he pulled back.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” Molly breathed

“Hold on, I have to live tweet this.” Sherlock said as he pulled out his phone and began to type.

“You have to what? I didn’t even know you knew what Twitter was!”

“Of course I do. Who doesn’t these days? Are you not following me? At theconsultingdetective.” Sherlock said, glancing up at her. “There we go. Now, where were we?”

“Sherlock, you-”  
He didn’t let her finish. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her again. He backed her up until her backside hit the counter. She snaked her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the counter and stepped between her legs.

“That didn’t take long.” John sighed as he turned away from the window. He pulled out his phone and brought it up to his ear. “Mary, love you’re not going to believe this!”

* * *

 

Later that night, after they had thoroughly declared their love for one another, Sherlock and Molly lay curled around each other in bed. Molly was dozing on his chest as he poked around on his phone.

“Sherlock?”

“Hm.”

“You and John were talking about some sort of competition earlier. What was that about?”

“You heard that? It’s nothing really. John foolishly believes that he can get more followers than me.”

"On Twitter?" She reached for his phone and began going through his Twitter feed. “He might have you beaten there.” Molly giggled as she read through the events of the day, as tweeted by her loved ones.

Sherlock Holmes  
@theconsultingdetective  
Currently snogging my pathologist #StBarts #mypathologist

John Watson  
@DrJHWatson  
Only took him 4 yrs to figure that one out #theidiot #detectivemyass

Mary Watson  
@NoKneadToWorry  
Oh Look, Sherl finally did something about those pesky feelings #tookhimlongenough

Mary Watson  
@NoKneadToWorry  
Seriously though, I knew that the moment I saw them together #blindidiots #lovebirds

Mary Watson  
@NoKneadToWorry  
He’s very protective of her #notouchy #mypathologist #mine

Mary Watson  
@NoKneadToWorry  
Apparently he’s quite a good kisser. According to the pathologist in question #whoknew

“She did not!” Molly shot up from the bed and went looking for her jeans. As soon as she found them, she pulled her phone out and began dialing.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, watching her closely.

“Calling Mary.” She said as she crawled back in bed. “Mary Watson!” She bellowed into the phone.

Sherlock chuckled and turned away from her. Mrs. Watson was in for it. The wrath of Molly Hooper was something to be feared. He was lulled to sleep by Molly’s heated conversation, she wasn’t going to let Mary off easy it seemed. Maybe live tweeting wasn’t the best idea he had ever had.


End file.
